


Shh

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Castiel drops in your room by surprise.





	Shh

“Cas.” You whispered.

The angel looked down at you, his eyes drinking from your figure with a dark tone you’ve never seen before.

It was all an accident. Ever after years, Castiel was still one to pop in and out of places without warning and you knew it would start an embarrassing situation soon. Of course, it had to be with _you_ out of all Winchesters.

You were lied on your bed, panties and t-shirt being the only pieces of fabric covering your body, and ready to take matters in hands. You were on the edge of arousal for hours, daydreaming about Castiel in the library of the bunker while researching for a case with your brothers and the said angel.

What you never imagined was that he would undress his coat and lay by your side the moment he saw you.

“Cas?”

“I read your thoughts.” He whispered in response. “I’m not supposed to, but I did.”

You gasped when his hand touched our lower stomach.

“I want to make them real.” He continued. “Do you…”

“Yes.” You replied before he could finish his phrase. “Please, Castiel.”

Softly, he moved his hand up your stomach, taking your shirt with him and sending a shiver all over you. 

Your nipples were already poking through the fabric, and your pussy was wet long before you’ve lain down.   

“I saw you thinking of me coming here.” He whispered. “Touching just like I’m doing now…”

His fingers played with the waistband of your underwear, and it felt like an eternity before he finally put his fingers inside it, touching your pubic bone softly.

“I’ve seen you thinking of how you do this…” He continued, and rubbed two fingers up and down your already wet folds, but not yet penetrating you. “How you wanted _me_ to do this.”

You panted, and his middle finger finally met your wet entrance, making both of you moan. 

“Castiel…” You put your hand over his writs, panting hard and Castiel kissed your neck softly.

“It’s okay.” He whispered against your skin, his low voice sending shivers all over you. “Let me…”

He circled your entrance slowly before dipping just a finger, and you moaned. 

“Shit.” You covered your mouth. 

Sam and Dean were in the bunker, and the last thing you wanted was for them to interrupt you right now. 

“What is it?’ He asked, worried, and pulled his hand away.  

“Sam and Dean. They may hear us.” 

Castiel smirked in a way you never imagined he could, and stood up, moving to the end of the bed and kneeling on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered, hearing as your brothers walked down the corridor. 

“Shh.” He put a finger over his mouth. 

Silently, he pulled you to the edge of the bed and in a moment your clothes were gone. When the wind his your wet and naked pussy, you realised what he was about to do. Before you could say any word, Castiel covered your cunt with his mouth. 

A loud moan left your mouth before ou could stop yourself, and you felt him smile against you. The angel hummed against your cunt, licking long stripes on your folds and catching your clit in some sort of warm energy. He drank and drank from your cunt until the knot in your stomach was tight and pulsing, never moving his eyes from your face. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You groaned, trying to keep your voice down. 

All at once, something started to _vibrate_ inside you with a pressure against your sweet spot as his lips circled your clit with a long suck that sent your over the stars, moaning his name against a pillow you’ve put over your head. 

Standing up from his spot, Castiel looked at you with hungry eyes and licked his lips like he had just had the best of all meals. 

“Y/N…” He whispered. “I…. I need you.” He whispered. 

You sat on the bed with a rush and, pulling the angel by his tie, joined your lips, swallowing down when he moved away and looked inside your eyes. 

“Please.” He whispered. 

“Take me.” 


End file.
